ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bull Fight Dance
|season = 4 |number = 23 |overall = 120 |production = 4-23 / 120 |imdb = tt0609223 |airdate = March 28, 1955 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Don Juan Is Shelved" |next = "Hollywood Anniversary" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TypewriterLucy.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CowLucy.jpg Bull Fight Dance was the 120th overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 23rd episode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on March 28, 1955. Synopsis Asked to appear in a Spanish dance number on Ricky's "Heart Fund" show, Lucy envisions herself as an exotic Senorita. But Ricky has something altogether different in mind.. Plot summary Lucy bribes Ricky to be in a performance by threatening to type unsavory answers for the article "What It's Like to Be Married to Ricky Ricardo." Ricky tricks her into being the bull for a bullfight number in which he is going to play the heroic matador. Lucy thinks Ricky giving her this part IS bull, so she ends up making her costume into that of a friendly, shy cow. Will Wright's Ice Cream Ethel's goal before leaving Hollywood is to taste all 24 ice cream flavors at Wil Wright's. At the time of this episode, she had only tasted 20 flavors. Sadly, we don't get to learn what all 24 flavors are and which four Ethel has yet to try, let alone whether or not Ethel ever accomplished her goal of trying all 24 flavors before she went home to New York. Wil Wright's really did exist, though, and it still does today. Unfortunately, they no longer serve 24 flavors and their e-mail address was outdated, so LucyEddFan was unable to inquire about what their 24 flavors were circa 1955. However, Wil Wright's is VERY proud of their plug on this episode of the show, so much so that most of the ice cream products they make nowadays are I Love Lucy-related! They have a whole ice cream flavor for Lucy, which is called "Lucy's Strawberry Swirl with Chocolate Hearts." They also make the heart-shaped I Love Lucy ice cream sandwiches that are sold at Universal Studios in both Hollywood and Orlando. Besides Lucy's Strawberry Swirl, vanilla bean, hazelnut, and chocolate are the only flavors made today. However, there are quite a few posts on various websites where people reminisce about their favorite Wil Wright's ice cream flavors of yesteryear. The list of these flavors includes: pistachio, chocolate, vanilla bean, fresh peach, peppermint stick, chocolate burnt almond, Nesselrode Bula, Liz Taylor's, coconut, butter pecan, coffee (with grinds), chocolate date nut, black walnut, mint chocolate chip, and Cherimoya Ice. It's very likely that hazelnut was a flavor in 1955, since it is still made today. Nesselrode Bula was one of the most popular flavors, and it was very expensive because of the rum it contained. It was a favorite of celebrities throughout the '40s, '50s, and '60s. According to Dennis Lowell, who bought Wil Wright's in the '80s, Nesselrode Bula contained water chestnuts, several different kinds of rum, pecans, cherries, pineapple, and vanilla extract. Almost as famous as the ice cream itself were the almond macaroons served with every order. As for which of the four flavors Ethel hadn't tried yet, while we'll never know for sure what these flavors are, we can use some logic to come up with a plausible answer. It is very likely that Wil Wright's would have listed their ice cream flavors in alphabetical order, as is the custom for many ice cream vendors. Ethel probably knew from her first trip to Wil Wright's that her goal would be to try each flavor one time before leaving Hollywood. So, it is very likely that Ethel would have started at the top of the alphabetical list of flavors and worked her way down. This means that the four flavors she hadn't yet tried in episode #120 had a good chance of being flavors whose names started with letters at the end of the alphabet. Maybe vanilla bean was one of Ethel's missing four flavors.﻿ Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Ross Elliott ... Ross (Publicity Agent) *Ray Kellogg ... as Prop Man Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes